The Gift is the Weapon!
by Matsushita Anna
Summary: Ayumi's cousin moves to Tokyo... Past events between them made it hard for Ayumi, but that was their least concern, when a corpse is found on their way to the Professor's house. Will Conan solve the case, or is someone else going to surprise him? Enjoy
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting.**

_Conan's desire for a good mystery never ends. Her rushed down the streets, for if he did not hurry, it may be too late. The rain began to fall onto him, soon quite heavily, however, he continued to run, without even flinching. Glad to have made it, he took a step into the building, to finally find was he was searching for. Just in time.. There, before his eyes, was what he was considering "the greatest moment in History."_

_This is it.._ he thought to himself. _This is the sequel!_

"Conan-kun isn't home yet?" Ran asked her father.

"Nah," he replied, focusing on the TV, "He probably ran off somewhere with his friends.."

".. But it's raining pretty hard.. He left his umbrella here before we left for school this morning.."

"He'll be fine, he always comes back, one way or another.." Once Yoko appeared on the television, Kogorou stood up onto his two feet, and chanted her name. "YOKO! YOKO! YOKO!"

Ran sighed. "Talk about obsession.. This is almost even worse than Shinichi, going on and on about his stupid mysteries.."

_- in anime's, a person tends to sneeze when someone else is talking about them.-_

"Achoo!" Conan sneezed. _Did I catch a cold or something.. Well, it was worth it, to come here._

There Conan was, standing in a bookstore. He had been awaiting for this day to come, when the sequel to _Line Up in the Dead of Night, _by Shinmei Kaori, would finally come out. He wore a huge grin upon his face.

_It's the last copy too! I'm so lucky! _Just when he was about to grab it, another hand appeared to touch the book. Conan blinked. He looked up, to see a girl's face.

".. Ah, I'm sorry. Did you want that book?" she asked. The girl appeared to be an elementary school child, as a gray-ish coloured scarf wrapped around her neck. Her long black hair went past her shoulders, and she had green eyes. She seemed to have a dark glare, from what he saw, although she did not seem to be of any harm.

"Y-Yeah," Conan replied, "But if you want it-"

"It's alright." The girl picked up the novel, and handed it to him. "I'm in no hurry to read this, so you go ahead. With those looks on your face you had a moment ago, this ought to be the greatest moment in History for you." Conan looked a bit embarrassed.

She continued. "You must've been in a hurry, soaking wet like that.. I don't want the purpose of you coming here go to waste."

_This girl.. _He held the book in his hands. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it.." She walked into another aisle, as Conan went over to the counter, to purchase what he came for. The girl looked over to Conan, giving a smile.

_He didn't run away.. from me.._

"Hima-chan." a woman, who appeared to be her mother, walked toward her. She was holding two bags, most likely from buying a few things elsewhere.

The girl looked up. "Yes?"

"Did you find something you like?"

She looked at Conan, smiling again. "Maybe. It's not something I'd like to get at this moment, though."

"Eh, is that so.. Alright, let's leave then."

"Okay.."

Conan was about to step out of the store, when a woman, who looked to be in her late 20's, was stepping into the store at that very moment. He collided with her, and fell, along with the book, landing very close to a puddle.

"Ah, I'm sorry, little boy." She helped him up, and picked up his book. "Good thing this didn't get wet. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if it did, since you just bought it, it appears."

"Oi, Hanako." A man, appearing to be around the same age as the lady, followed behind her. He was holding a box. "How clumsy are you?" He gave a chuckle.

"I can't help it!"

"Hanako-san!" The same little girl shouted.

"Ah, Hima-chan, is that you? And if it isn't your mother too."

The girl went toward Hanako, along with her mother.

"What brings you here?" The mother asked.

"Ah, I'm going to buy a book for Keiichi," she chanted his name, "and then he's going to surprise me with a gift that he's holding right now."

"Oi, don't make a big deal about it.." Keiichi sighed.

"Why can't I? Because _Keeeiiiichiii _is my boyfriend!"

"O-Oi!" He blushed. The girl and her mother laughed a bit.

"Well, we're about to leave for home now." The mother said. "We only stopped by to see if there was anything we wanted to purchase. Looks like there wasn't."

"Eh?" Hanako looked at the little girl. "Wasn't there a book coming out that you were looking forward to?"

"Well.." the girl looked toward Conan. "I let him have the last copy." She walked toward him.

Conan blinked.

"That book.. Is my _thank you _gift." She smiled.

"But I didn't do anything.."

".. You'll get it at some point.. I have a feeling.. That we'll meet again."

"How the heck do you know if we'll meet again?"

"I don't. I'm just.. hoping that we do.

Conan sighed. "Can I at least get a name?"

"It's Himawari. Miyagi Himawari. And you? What is your name?"

"Edogawa Conan."

"… Edogawa.. Conan?.. Interesting." _Looks like I was right. _

The two took their separate ways that night. When Conan arrived home, Ran was pretty furious, for he was late, and his clothes were damp from the rain.

When Conan sat in his room, he stared at the book. _That girl.. Her name was Himawari.. eh.. _He then, realized something. _Why didn't I just ask for her phone number, or where she lived..? _He sighed.

Himawari sat at the edge of her bed. Thinking back at the moment, she too, realized she could have simply told him her number, or where she lived. She just smiled. _There's no need to tell you those things.. We'll definitely meet again._


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival.**

_She was just walking innocently to the swing set. However, there were already kids, sitting and swinging, having a blast. The minute they noticed her, they screamed, and ran off. She turned to see where they were off to, just to have others see her face, and run away as well. _

"_It's the monster!" shouted one kid._

"_Hurry!" shouted another. "Run! Before she beats us up!"_

"_Soo scary!" a girl shrieked, shaking. _

_There, stood a girl. Her hair was long. Her eyes were green. She gave a glare that frightened everyone around her. Although, they did not realize what her true feelings were. _

'_Why..' she thought. 'Why are they running.. Why can't they just stop for one second..'_

_Soon, the whole playground was empty. All because of her. _

Himawari woke up, gasping. She was in her bed, and glanced at her clock. _.. I guess I should get up now.. _She gave a sigh, as she stood up. She feared that her dream was a warning that everyone would stay away from her the minute she steps into the school.

"You're cousin's coming to this school?" Mitsuhiko asked Ayumi at school that morning.

"Yeah." Ayumi told him, "She's been living in Ekota the past few years, and just moved to Tokyo recently. She's going to be in our class."

"Hehh~" Genta said. "I bet she'll be cute."

"I-I guess.."

"You guess?" Conan looked at Ayumi. "What do you mean, _you guess_?"

"Ah, just.. She's kind of scary.. Sh-she was when we were younger too.. But apparently she's really nice now, and I was told not to judge her.. You guys too.."

"Okay!" Mitsuhiko and Genta agreed.

_A bit scary..? _Conan remembered the girl he had met at the book store a few days back. One who had a dark glare, but had been quite generous. _It couldn't be.. _

"And?" Ai asked. "What would your cousin's name be?"

Ayumi looked over. "Ah, her name is-" The door opened right at that moment, as all the students rushed to their desks. Kobayashi-sensei walked into the room, as a familiar face of a girl followed slowly. Standing at the front of the class, she eyed every student, one by one. They all began to shudder.

Conan's eyes widened. _… It's her._

"Hai. This is Miyagi Himawari." Kobayashi said, "She's new to this school, so let's all be nice to her, alright?"

".. Haaiii.." The class said silently.

"Now, as for where she sits.." Kobayashi looked for an empty seat in the classroom.

_I got to be nice with Ayumi's cousin if Ayumi's going to like me. _Genta thought."Sensei! She can sit here!" He offered, pulling out the chair beside his desk. Himawari gave a smile, heading to the desk. As she took a seat, Genta even pushed in the chair for her.

"Thank you." Himawari said, softly. _This is different than what I dreamt.._

During lunch, the boys invited Himawari to their table. They fought over who would pull and push in her chair for her. Eventually, she ended up moving to the other side of the table, and sat next to Conan. He looked up, as Himawari smiled at him.

"Edogawa Conan. We meet again."

Ayumi blinked. "You.. You guys met before?"

"Ah, yeah.." Conan said, "At the bookstore the other day.."

"When I looked at you, you reminded me of a description of you by Ayumi here. I visited her earlier that other day, as she spoke of her friends.. Well technically.. She was speaking to my mom at that time, but.. I had a feeling that you were that same boy."

_Oi oi.. You could have mentioned you were related to Ayumi-chan… _Conan sighed.

Ayumi looked at both of them. _.. She already met Conan-kun.. _

The boys tried their best to make Himawari feel more welcomed to this school. She found it highly strange the way they acted, but she enjoyed it. It was quite amusing to her. Before they knew it, classes were dismissed.

"Eh? The Detective Boys?" Himawari asked. They were at the shoe lockers, getting ready to go home.

"That's right!" Genta explained, "We've solved cases from small to as big as a murder!"

_You mean 'I' did._ Conan thought.

"Is that so?" Himawari smiled. "I'll be sure to come to you guys for help then."

The boys smiled eagerly.

"Hey, Ai-chan," Ayumi looked at Ai, "Would it be alright if we go to the Professor's?"

"I suppose." she responded.

"Great!" Mitsuhiko cheered, "And Himawari can meet the Professor!"

Himawari blinked. _Professor? _


	3. The Unexpected Turn of Events

**The Unexpected Turn of Events.**

_A small girl held the doll in her hands. It didn't belong to her. Nor did the little hair brush, and the rest of the cute items from that room belong to her. Yet she took them with her._

"_Hey! Give that back!"_

_A younger Ayumi pulled her doll away from the younger Himawari. _

"_Stop taking my stuff!" she shouted again._

_Himawari gave her glare once more, as Ayumi burst into tears._

"So who is this _Professor _guy?" Himawari asked, on their way to the Professor's.

"He's a fat guy," Genta answered, "And old grandpa who tells us riddles and makes things!"

"… Very.. Interesting…"

"The Professor made all sorts of gadgets for us!" Mitsuhiko explained, "Like these detective badges-"

"Hey!" Genta butted in. "Let me explain some to her! They have transmitters so-"

Mitsuhiko pushed him aside. "With the homing glasses-"

Genta shoved Mitsuhiko. "We can find where-"

"THEY ARE LOCATED!" Before anyone knew it, they were fighting about who should explain everything to Himawari. She hid her face in her scarf, quite embarrassed.

"W-wait you guys, stop fighting!" Ayumi shouted.

"Ah.." The boys stopped. Mitsuhiko spoke. "I-If Ayumi-chan says so.."

"Then we will.." Genta finished. Himawari looked at them. _They obeyed Ayumi just like that.. They are blushing too.. Could it be they.. _She looked away from them. _I should've known.. _

Conan sighed. _Oi oi.. Eh? _Ayumi didn't seem very happy in Conan's eyes. He blinked. _Ayumi-chan.. Now that I think about it, she seems a little.. off today.. _Before he could really say anything to her about it, he was interrupted by Ai's yawn.

"Oi, Haibara.." Conan said.

"What?" She glared. "Got a problem with my yawn?"

"Ah, uh.. Not really.."

"Then shut up."

"Yes, ma'am.."

Mitsuhiko and Genta continued to talk to Himawari. She seemed to become less attentive, as they continued on and on. It never occurred to them they were over-doing it. At that moment, Ayumi pulled Conan a bit away from the group. It puzzled Conan for a minute. She had such a serious look. "Ayumi-chan?"

"Conan-kun.." she began, "Do you like Hima-chan..?"

".. Eh? What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Just answer.."

"Well-" He was interrupted by her before he could even give his answer.

"She would take my stuff away when we were younger. My dolls, my hair bands.. Anything. I don't want her to.. Take you away too.."

_Ayumi-chan.. _

Ayumi continued. "She is.. even taking Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun away.. She is very selfish.."

"Selfish?" Conan thought back for a moment.

_The girl picked up the novel, and handed it to him. "I'm in no hurry to read this, so you go ahead. With those looks on your face you had a moment ago, this ought to be the greatest moment in History for you." Conan looked a bit embarrassed. _

_She continued. "You must've been in a hurry, soaking wet like that.. I don't want the purpose of you coming here go to waste." _

_This girl.. He held the book in his hands. "Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it.."_

Conan looked at Himawari. "She doesn't seem that bad of a person thou-"

"Are you taking her side!" Ayumi cried.

"Eh?"

"You are, aren't you!" Everyone looked over, to see what the fuss was about. Before Conan could calm her down, Ayumi had already run off. Everyone quickly ran after her.

_Everyone.. Everything.. She's going to take everything! And EVERYONE! _Ayumi was in tears, still running. She came close to the street the Professor lived on, but suddenly, everything that had been on her mind vanished into thin air. Before her eyes, in the alleyway she just entered, was something that was completely unexpected.

Her scream could be heard, the others reacting to it immediately. Everyone ran toward that scream, and ran toward her. They didn't even have to ask what was the matter, for they could see it themselves. A woman's body laid there before them. No pulse. No breath. No sign of movement, whatsoever. Dead.

_H..Hanako-san.. _Himawari thought.


	4. Miyagi Himawari Solves the Case

**Miyagi Himawari Solves the Case.**

The Professor suddenly heard sirens, and saw patrol cars drive by, outside his window. He blinked. _Something must have happened.. _

"Her name was Akiyama Hanako," Takagi said, who had arrived at the scene along with the other policemen shortly after Conan's phone call. "She was 25 years of age. Strangling was the cause of death.. However the weapon used hasn't been discovered. She appears to have been killed recently."

"Is that so." Megure said.

"I know this woman." Himawari said suddenly. Her eyes narrowed. "Hanako-san is my neighbour, and has been really nice to me every since my family moved into the house next door. Other than now, the last time I saw her was around 7:00, when my mom and I went to the bookstore after picking up a few things we were missing for dinner.."

".. I think I saw this lady too.." Conan said. "I was also at the bookstore during that time. Wasn't she with some guy?"

"Ah.. Yeah.. Keiichi-san was her boyfriend. That was actually the first time I met him too.. It seemed they had a good relationship together.."

"So this _boyfriend _she had was the only one with her?" Megure asked.

"Correct.."

"But if they had a good relationship, I don't see any reason for him to murder her.." Mitsuhiko said, "They could have parted ways, and someone else killed her."

"But since he was the last person seen with her, he's our number one suspect." Takagi explained.

"So if you saw Conan with a knife, you'd think he's a murderer?" Genta asked.

"Well.. Th-that's.."

Megure cleared his throat. "Anyway, we'll have to contact this man. Any idea where he resides?"

Himawari shook her head. "No.. but I believe that Hanako-san has his number on her cell."

"She did have her cell on her." Takagi said, holding up a plastic bag, containing a pink-ish coloured cell phone. He then, began searching for the number on the phone. "His name was Keiichi, correct?"

Himawari nodded. "That's right."

Takagi found the number. "Fujimoto Keiichi.." He pressed call.

Conan was inspecting the body. _Eh.. There are pieces of black yarn underneath her nail.. And.. why are there slight pieces of wrapping around her.. Looks like the murderer didn't notice them, since she is covering most of them.. You have to really look to-_

"Oi!" A police officer gestured him away. "Kids shouldn't be around here, alright?"

"Ah, a-alright.." Conan sighed. He looked over, to notice that Himawari had also been inspecting the body, although the officer had her step back as well. She put deep thought into the case.

"Heyyyy," Genta tugged Himawari's scarf, "You into detective stuff too? Help us solve the case before Conan does again."

"H-Hey, quit it-" She giggled, pulling away from him. Then suddenly, she got it. _.. Could it be.. That the weapon used was.. _

"Hey, Ayumi-chan.." Mitsuhiko looked at Ayumi. "What happened with you and Conan-kun earlier?"

"Could it be you confessed to him," Ai said, looking at him, smirking, "and he rejected you?"

_Oi oi.. _Conan stared at her.

"I-it's nothing like that, really!" Ayumi assured. _.. Hopefully Hima-chan won't do anything else to steal Conan-kun away.._

"Hanako! Hanako!" Keiichi called when he arrived. Unlike last night, he was wearing a black scarf.

"No use," Megure told him, "She's been dead since last night."

"No way.." Keiichi looked as if about to cry. "Why.. Why did this happen.."

"The real question is, why is it you were the last to be with her, and now she's dead." Himawari asked.

"E-Eh?" Keiichi blinked. "You're that girl from the bookstore, aren't you?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You killed her."

"Wh-what? Just because I was the last person _seen _with her? Why would I kill my own girlfriend?"

"That box you had yesterday.. It was a gift for Hanako-san, right? Inside was a black scarf."

"How do you know that… Wh..What does this have to do with.." _.. Oh why am I panicking.. _Keiichi thought._ There's no way this girl…_

"She believes the colour black is depressing." she continued, "As her boyfriend, you should have known way before I did. I know it was a black scarf, because yesterday, she was not wearing a scarf when I saw her, and there are signs of black yarn on her neck, and underneath her fingernails. The reason a black one was used was because the blood would dry, and become dark, and thus, hard to see."

Conan looked at Himawari, as she remained so confident.

She smirked. "In other words, the weapon used is the very one you are wearing right now. You probably didn't have the time to dispose of it, for it would have to be further away in order for the police to not find it, and in a place where no one would see you dispose of it. All the evidence is in that scarf you are carelessly wearing around your neck."

Everyone was at awe from the fact that a seven year old was able to make such a deduction. Conan was speechless.

Keiichi took the scarf off, and handed it to Takagi. "Go ahead. Check it out. You'll find the evidence." His eyes shadowed. "That woman.. Going on about how I'm her boyfriend, when she does the same with some other stupid guy! I discovered them in her room when I entered her house. Although she never heard me come in.. I decided I'd give her what she deserves after all this time.."

Himawari's eyes widened. "Hanako-san did that to you?"

"That's right.. She's not the person you thought she was, eh?"

As he was taken away by the patrol car, Himawari gave a sad look.

_No one should take someone else's life away.. No matter the reason.. Or excuse they give.. I may never forgive Hanako-san for what she did to that man.. But I will never forgive Keiichi-san for killing her._


	5. Understandings

**Understandings.**

The kids all headed to the Professor's place once more, after that sudden murder case. Although that case was simpler than most cases Conan has encountered, he was impressed that a seven year old kid, that happened to be Ayumi's cousin, could figure it out.

"So it turns out you live close by here." Mitsuhiko said.

"That's right." Himawari confirmed. "Keiichi-san seemed to be walking Hanako-san home, until well.. _that _happened.."

"That's cool!" Genta shouted. "You live closer to the Professor's than any of us do!"

_Except for me. _Conan thought. _I live right next door as Shinichi._

Ayumi stopped walking. Everyone turned to her, to see what was up. She looked down, hiding her face. Memories of the past were beginning to haunt her, as flashbacks came to her mind.

_-Give it baaack!-_

"Ayumi-chan?" Conan asked.

She finally looked up, tears streaming down her face. "You never changed!" Ayumi stared at Himawari. "You're still taking everything away from me!"

Himawari looked at her. "A..Ayumi-"

"You're even trying to take away my friends! Look at them, they are being nice to you an everything! Even Conan is talking to you! You always took the things that were precious to me! And you still are! Why are you being such a selfish jerk-"

"Idiot!" Himawari screamed. Ayumi flinched. "Calling me selfish when you don't even think about the feelings of others!.. Haven't you noticed..? The guys were only being nice to me because they wanted to impress you by being nice to your cousin.. I'm not trying to take anything away from you! If you actually spoke with me for once, you'd know!" Before she knew it, she was crying as well.

".. H..Hima-chan.." Ayumi sniffled, her eyes widening.

Himawari's voice quivered, as she spoke once more. "All I want is to be you! You're cute.. Adorable.. And everyone can't help but think that, when taking one look at you.. I'm just scary looking, and no one wanted to play with me in Ekota! I wanted to be like you.. I would've done anything.."

It had then occurred to Ayumi that Himawari took her stuff, only to make an effort to be like the cute Yoshida Ayumi. She couldn't believe how they could have simply talked this out, yet she refused to speak with Himawari. The girl she thought had never changed. The two girls cried so much, the others had to calm them down once they entered the Professor's house. The Professor heard their story about the case, as well as the girls' breakdown. After understanding each other a little more, the next few days, it was as if the incident never happened.

"So it looks like you have a _thing _for Conan, eh?" Himawari said, when visiting Ayumi's place. They were in her room, having a girl to girl chat.

Ayumi blushed. "W-Well.."

"I see why you like him. Smart. Mature. And very selfless."

"Yeah! Ever since the very first case we solved as a group, I've come to really like Conan.."

".. I've become fond of him too.. Not exactly like in your case, but.. He was the first one…"

"..Eh? The first one what?"

Himawari smiled. "The first one to speak to me like an equal.."

"_That book.. Is my thank you gift." She smiled._

"_But I didn't do anything.." _

"_.. You'll get it at some point.."_

Conan was reading the book he had purchased that other day. He finally realized what she meant by a _thank you _gift.

* * *

Author's note: I couldn't think of a case on my own, so UninspiredAuthor helped me out with that. ^^ Saankyuu Stonehh! (dun ask) Well he gave me an idea for it, and I hope that it makes sense the way I wrote it. :D


End file.
